


After the Sunrise (you and me)

by kalafiorek, Kru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Derek, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalafiorek/pseuds/kalafiorek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something like an early prequel/sequel for...</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p><span class="small">Stiles </span><strong>knew</strong> that mermaids should lure people using their delicate voices, looking airy, speaking gently and be a <strong>sum of all the grace and appeal</strong>. He knew. He had read Bram Stoker, okay? And he was sure that <strong>mermaids shouldn’t be</strong> these hissing and frowning creatures. They shouldn’t have claws or fangs. And definitely… Yes, <strong>definitely</strong>, they SHOULDN’T be <strong>males!</strong></p>
    <p>So when he finds one on his way back home from the morning surfing session, just before the sunrise, it reminds him of that funny picture going around the internet, <strong>the clash of expectations and reality</strong>.<br/>The only problem is that… This is his life and taking care of wounded, bleeding merman, calling himself Derek Hale, isn’t so funny.</p>
  </div>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	After the Sunrise (you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, so mermaids, huh? ^^
> 
> A small, teasing and de-stressing part of a story that is written by me and it's based on an amazing and incredibly brilliant idea of [kala-fiorek.](http://kala-fiorek.tumblr.com/post/78587816706/kala-and-leeeeeex-kru-working-together-before)
> 
> And since it's a trail out thing, I would love you to the moon and back if you would be able to leave us your remarks :D
> 
> Beta by [killym](http://killym.tumblr.com/) (thank you XOXOXO)

 

It was still dark outside… Or maybe not entirely dark. There was some distant light, just on the horizon line, very gently lightening up the sky. The sun that still didn’t rise was coloring clouds like a painting was stroked with watercolor paint. Some of this illumination came through the shutters, reflecting on the walls with pink and purple. It gave some unusual shades to the interior of the room, vibrating when the curtains moved with the blow of early wind.

Derek felt the smell of a new born day that was carried inside. He also felt that the body next to him shifted on the bed, making the whole water mattress move pleasantly, rocking him in a steady and familiar rhythm. 

“Are you asleep?” the husky voice hummed straight into his ear. Quietly. Lightly. With a brush of dry lips against Derek’s earlobe.

“I was,” came the murmured answer as Derek pressed his face deeper into the pillow, stretching slightly.

Stiles’ hot fingers slipped under the duvet and instantly found a place on Derek’s body. They ran over his sides, causing an electric shiver of pleasure before they settled flatly on his back.

The lack of Derek’s protest must’ve been understood as an unspoken agreement because Stiles clung to Derek’s body, pressing him into the mattress.  He nuzzled at man’s hair, finding this one, sensitive spot over the nape of his neck to start the journey of his hot lips there. Stiles traveled lower with slow, sloppy kisses, marking the warm skin.

“Are you angry?” he murmured between gentle strokes. “I mean, that I’ve woken you up?”

“You always wake me up,” Derek said, feeling as he drifts off again with every touch of Stiles’ lips.

“I can’t help it. I like to swim with you before the sunrise,” Stiles admitted, kissing now the pattern of tattoo between Derek’s shoulder blades. 

The water bed moved under them with a familiar noise when Stiles changed his position. He wanted to reach with his kisses even lower, now playfully slipping only his fingertips under man’s boxers. Derek made some growling sound on that, vibrating under Stiles’ lips.

“We have forty three minutes before the sun rises,” he said suddenly, trying to look over his shoulder to catch Stiles’ gaze.

As their eyes met, he felt more than saw a smile spreading on Stiles’ lips still traveling on his skin. Derek sensed another shiver building in his body when Stiles pressed a wet kiss just above his hipbone and then gave him a lingering lick. His hot tongue ran on the side of Derek’s loins, making his arch involuntary.

“Do that again,” he demanded, settling more comfortably on the mattress.

“Oh, I will,” Stiles promised with another soft smile. “I will.”

He slid Derek’s boxers with smooth motion as the man arched to him again, letting him take control. Marking man’s bare ass with more of that gentle kisses, Stiles let his hands wonder over the smooth skin, enjoying the sensation that spread under his fingertips.

Derek was a perfect harmony of lines and muscles and Stiles couldn’t help but go back to the memory of a day they’ve met. All of what happened after that seemed like a miracle. All of that was pure magic. It was just so unexpected and at the same time so natural…. This man was in Stiles’ bed, trusting him completely and somehow giving him his whole life.

Yeah, magic, Stiles smiled to that thought and kissed one of Derek’s ass cheeks. Murmuring some quiet words of appreciation, he leaded his lips over the soft skin. Suddenly he crushed Derek’s muscles in his hands, spreading him open for his lips and tongue, kissing him and licking at this sensitive spot. Derek gasped at that unexpected sensation, letting a loud growl of pleasure escape his mouth.

“Stiles…” he moaned when Stiles’ hot, wet tongue slipped inside his body. Derek jerked unexpectedly but when he fully felt the sensation, he arched again to meet Stiles’ movements. “How-” a question stuck on his half opened lips as he tried to find his breath.

“Nice—hm?” Stiles managed to murmur as he stroked the spot with more pressure, reached deeper and deliberately slowly.

“Yea—yeah,” Derek hummed into the pillow, letting his body relax more and more with each delicate touch of Stiles’ lips.

Stiles wanted to do this for so long. So fucking long…. He wanted to have Derek here, all his and at his mercy, giving him only pleasure. Derek deserved all the pleasure in the world and Stiles was happy to give it to him. He loved when the man was so relaxed, sprawled on their water bed that reminded both of them of the ocean. Whit the sounds of waves coming from outside, this quiet murmur of the moving water, they felt safe.

Stiles merged his moves with that sound. His tongue fondled Derek’s inside in a steady rhythm that quickly became faster but stayed still on the edge of delicacy and playfulness. And only when Derek gave up fully and sunk into the mattress with a loud sigh of content, Stiles dared to take the next step. He slipped his hands under Derek’s tights, making the man to lift up. His hands immediately found Derek’s cock already dripping from the anticipation. It shuddered when Stiles started to slowly stroke it, moving his hot hand over Derek’s full, hard length.

“Oh, my… Stiles,” Derek whispered, bending and wriggling under him. “Where… Where—you. How do you know this?” He tried to ask, biting his lips and clenching his hands on the sheets.

“There is a book,” Stiles said, lifting up. He didn’t stop touching Derek even for a moment when he reached to the night table for the bottle with golden liquid inside of it, and then added with a purring whisper, “It’s called ‘How to please you merman’.”

“I doubt that humans have such books,” Derek huffed out, shutting his eyes when the first drop of cold oil dripped on his ass. He gasped when Stiles started to spread it over his skin with his free hand, trying to finish his thought, “Otherwise they wouldn’t hunt us.”

Stiles smiled, shifting Derek to hover over him. “You got me there”, he whispered softly into Derek’s ear when he run his slick fingertips again over the most sensitive part.

As one of his long fingers slipped inside Derek, the man gave him a rasping growl, jerking into his hand and begging him for more with unspoken request. 

 “So impatient,” Stiles hummed, reaching for Derek’s lips, “So impatient,” he repeated even quieter when he closed man’s mouth with his own.

The kiss had nothing to do with the slow moves of Stiles’ hands. It was filled with desperation when he bit into Derek’s mouth, giving in all his anticipation and need. And Derek responded with the same want, as he always did. Stiles really felt what this man wanted. And the fact that it was him, no one else, just him, was so overwhelming that Stiles could explode in any minute.

His own hard cock brushed over Derek’s thighs when Stiles moved back for a moment, adding next finger. He tried to hold on when suddenly a tight inside of Derek’s body clenched over his fingertips, showing him exactly how Derek was ready for him. Derek’s cock was hot, slick in his hand that was stroking it faster now, making Derek rock into his fist without his usual control. And God, he was so beautiful like that. Bent under Stiles, spread in front of him, with his legs wide open, ass arching up and shaking with cumulating pleasure. Derek’s darkened skin was covered in shine of sweat, his hair messy and already wet. And his eyes… His green eyes were darkened in pleasure, observing Stiles from under these unbelievably long wings of black lashes.

“Bliss,” Stiles muttered. “You are an absolute bliss.”

“Less talking,” Derek growled at him but he immediately added with a shadow of a smile, “I want you. Not your fingers.”

“And your wish,” Stiles started with a smile, pulling up slowly. “It’s my command, your highness,” he added and with that he burned his face into Derek’s hair.

Nuzzling at the moist curls at the nape of man’s neck, Stiles bit him suddenly and entered the hot inside of Derek’s body with one, smooth thrust at the same time.

Stiles didn’t even know when his hands found their place on man’s waist, pulling him closer. He clenched his fingers on Derek’s skin, knowing that it would bruise but Derek’s face, the pure pleasure that changed his eyes into some wild expression, made him sure Derek won’t mind that. As the first wave of overpowering desire went through Stiles with a strong shiver, he started to slowly rock his hips, making shallow, lingering thrusts.

“Good?” He asked with a husky voice, barely making the sound when he felt Derek’s body closing around him tightly every time he entered him a bit deeper.

“Yeah,” Derek moaned, holding up on his hands to press into Stiles. “It’s… I like this. I like you.”

Stiles covered Derek with his body, joining their hands together and wrapping them into the sheets as he moved inside him even deeper. His hips made that swing motion, tearing from Derek’s throat another raw groan.

“So show me,” he demanded quietly, straight into Derek’s ear, biting and licking his earlobe. “Show me how much you like me. Come like this. Only like this,” he repeated, moving even faster.

Now the rhythm had nothing to do with the control. Derek jerked back to meet Stiles’ motion, holding onto Stiles’ hands desperately. Stiles felt Derek’s every muscle twitching around him and under him, Derek’s breaths were short and shallow, his eyes black and his thighs shaking.

Looking at him like that… Making a mess from this perfect man, making him feel only this, only Stiles’ body inside him… Just the thought that Stiles was the only one allowed to touch Derek made him suddenly come. And as he felt the pleasure spreading all over his body, he sensed that Derek stopped moving in this second of built anticipation, joining him with an incredibly loud groan that echoed in the whole house.

Collapsing on the sheets, Derek pulled Stiles with him, instantly tangling their bodies together. And just with one smooth motion, Stiles somehow found himself trapped between Derek’s massive arms, sticky and wet from their sweat, lazy and boneless from the total, overwhelming satisfaction.  

Derek’s lips traveled over Stiles’ jaw line, ears and cheeks, to finally find his mouth, murmuring, “The sun’s raised.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles hummed, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist to bring him closer. “I also like to swim with you after the sunrise.”

“Only you and me,” Derek added, smiling softly into Stiles’ lips.


End file.
